


if somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "if somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now" by mischief7manager.</p><p>"'Remind me again what we’re doing here.'<br/>Vex peered at Percy over her menu. 'Spying on my brother. Obviously.'<br/>Percy sighed. 'Remind me again why we’re doing that.'"</p><p>Vax has a date and Vex is suspicious. Vex also has a date, although it takes her rather longer to figure that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if somebody loved you, they'd tell you by now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389578) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



  
  
Cover art by: [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler)  


mp3, Length (with music): 38:40  
Length (without music): 36:52  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20somebody%20loved%20you,%20they'd%20tell%20you%20by%20now.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20somebody%20loved%20you,%20they'd%20tell%20you%20by%20now%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-somebody-loved-you-theyd-tell-you-by-now).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> All that time making podfic with accents for Amplificathon was clearly practice for recording in the Critical Role fandom (gg past!me!). That Victor voice though--oh man, I did not do it justice (IT'S SO HARD) but I TRIED. Thanks to mischief7manager for giving me permission to record this story! Also used to fill my "incorporate music" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and my "happy ending" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Music: "That's Okay" by The Hush Sound (SUCH A GREAT VEX SONG, OMGGG)


End file.
